fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akibara Chihiro
Green|voice = Kayano Ai|family = Akibara Mizuho (mother) Akibara Akira (father) Akibara Izumi (twin sister)}} is a fan created character for the series Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 14 year old girl who currently doesn't know what to do in the future. Her alter ego is , the Princess of Wind. Her catchphrase is . Appearance Personality Chihiro is a carefree second year student at Noble Academy. She is a girl who likes to live her life her own way, having to fight against her parents wishes to do this. She is up to trying new things, even if it turns out she isn't exactly good at it. She loves listening to music since it keeps her mind clear and is currently searching for her dream. History Relationships Family *'Akibara Mizuho' - Chihiro's mother. *'Akibara Akira' - Chihiro's father. *'Akibara Izumi' - Chihiro's twin sister, who she has a strong bond with. Friends *'Karasu Homura' - Chihiro's room mate at Noble Academy. Cure Breeze "The princess of the wonderfully strong winds! Cure Breeze!" すばらしく強い風のプリンセス！キュアブリーズ！ Subarashiku tsuyoi kaze no purinsesu! Kyua Burīzu! is Chihiro's Pretty Cure alter ego. She controls the power of air and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Breezy Ouragan, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant. Attacks * - Cure Breeze's main attack that she can only perform when she is in her Mode Elegant. The attack translates to either "Breezy Hurricane" or "Breezy Storm" in French. Etymology : means 'autumn' while means either 'field', 'meadow', 'original', 'plain', 'prairie', 'primitive', 'tundra' or 'wilderness'. http://surnames.behindthename.com/name/akibara/submitted is a name that is famously known as the name of the main heroine in the movie "Spirited Away". means 'a thousand' while means either 'questions' or 'fathoms'. Chihiro commonly means 'a thousand questions' or 'a thousand fathoms'. http://www.behindthename.com/name/chihiro/submitted Cure Breeze is a light current of air or a gentle wind. http://www.thefreedictionary.com/breeze Songs Chihiro's voice actor, Kayano Ai, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. *Wonder×Wonder *Darin' Musica Trivia *Chihiro is the second Cure to have the power to control wind. The first was Midorikawa Nao/ Cure March from Smile Pretty Cure!. *Chihiro is the second Cure in the Go! Princess universe to have pink streaks in her hair, the first being Haruno Haruka/ Cure Flora. *Originally, Chihiro was going to be the Princess Pretty Cure of Light, but due to Kisora Akira/ Cure Alumi, another Go! Princess Pretty Cure OC, being the Princess of Light already, CureHibiki decided against it and decided to go with a Princess Pretty Cure who controlled the power of wind. *Chihiro shares her voice actress with Akatsuki Kirika, a character from the [http://symphogear.wikia.com/wiki/Senki_Zesshou_Symphogear_G Symphogear] series, who is also a magical girl as well as having the theme color of green. *As confirmed by Fujiwara Hibiki, Chihiro is based of not only Princess Tiana from The Princess and the Frog, but also Nausicaä from Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind. **This makes Chihiro the first Go! Princess character to be based of two princesses, one being from a western fairy tale and the other being from a Japanese manga. *Like Cure Flora, her attacks have French phrases in it, making her the second Cure in the Go! Princess universe to use French phrases in her individual attacks. *In Cure Breeze's first preview drawing, she isn't wearing a crown. This is proven to be a mistake by Fujiwara Hibiki, since she forgot about Breeze's crown. Gallery Links *''Dress Up Keys'' *''Mode Elegant'' References Category:Cures Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure OCs Category:OCs Category:HibikiCures Category:Green Cures Category:HibikiOCs